


Snow Day Drabble

by YonduDixon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: ASZ, AU, AU where Merle and Andrea survived season 3, Contains some crude language, Drabble Request, for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YonduDixon/pseuds/YonduDixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble request from snarkydiscolizard on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snarkydiscolizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkydiscolizard/gifts).



The snow had come down in waves all night, now laying light and fluffy on the ground. The snow left the area surrounding Alexandria fairly biter-free and those that were still around were sluggish. All of the moisture in the air threw off the scent of humans, so it was nearly safe to wander out. They still stayed within the safety of the walls, stomping around in the streets and making rows of tiny snow-biters with goofy stick-faces and pebble eyes. 

Michonne was walking Judith up and down the street, letting her destroy Glenn’s work with a branch, much to his dismay. Merle had already yelled at him for whining about a little bit of destroyed snow, and even pushed him into a drift which only set off a louder bout of complaining at his now soaked pants.

It wasn’t that he really minded the snow. Hell, he’d slept in it a time or two and was no worse for wear. He just couldn’t stand that scrawny kid bitching about every little thing. He wasn’t being chewed on by a biter. Wasn’t that enough to shut him up for a few minutes? He got his answer when Carol shoved a handful of snow down the back of his shirt and he squealed loudly.

The only people who hadn’t lost their minds with the change in weather were his brother and Blondie. Daryl had chucked a few snowballs at no one in particular, then lost interest and started fiddling with a bolt he’d broken on their last hunt. They both knew it couldn’t be salvaged, but Daryl had to try anyways. He was always like that; trying to fix everything that was broken.

Blondie had settled down with a book Deanna had found for her. Some thick thing full of law jargon and “Person A versus Who the fuck cares?” scenarios. She’s been buried in it ever since, glad to have that little bit of the past back, even though it didn’t mean anything now. 

He’d caught himself staring a few times and knew Daryl had noticed. He was sure he’d catch hell for that later. Merle found a pebble and threw it at Daryl, hitting him square on the jaw, leaving an immediate red mark. Daryl cursed at him and moved to the other end of the porch to sit next to Blondie.

"Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit Daryl!" Merle looked up just as the snow made contact with his right eye. 

Daryl tipped himself over to lay on his side from laughing so hard. “It… it was Andrea!” he yelled, not caring how obvious his lie was. Merle was sure he’d been planning this all day. Andrea barely got to her feet and out of the way when Merle skid across the porch, sliding on the fresh snow, unable to stop. He landed flat on his back, giving her a head start down the street, only for him to catch up and send the two of them into a drift.

He sat up face to face with Judith, hands clapped over her own mouth, stifling a dramatic gasp. Her eyes were wide with shock and he thought she would cry. The last thing he wanted was Rick or Carl riding his ass about scaring Judith. Her loud, shrieking laughter was a relief from his worry and the dead-infested world outside the walls.

"Paybacks a bitch, ain’t it Blondie?" Merle couldn’t help but laugh when he realized she was still pinned in the snow.

"Yeah Merle. It really is." He reacted to her tone too late and had a handful of snow down the back of his neck, making him yelp at the cold and sending Glenn into a fit of laughter, telling him to quit his whining. One of these days, he was gonna strangle that stupid kid. Maybe tomorrow.


End file.
